Dylora (Shivering Isles)
|Base ID = }} Dylora was a Dark Seducer in the service of Sheogorath, and commander of her kin in the Daedric Forces of Madness. During the Fourth Era Greymarch, she led the Mazken in their fortress of Pinnacle Rock in the Shivering Isles. Over the course of the Greymarch, an attack was launched on one of the strongholds of Madness. This stronghold may or may not have been Pinnacle Rock. If so, then Dylora led the Dark Seducers in defending their base after they were tricked by the traitor duke Syl, who let the Forces of Order enter. Eventually, Order would succeed in taking the base, and Dylora was captured. Interactions The Helpless Army She would later be freed by the Hero of Kvatch and her lieutenant, Adeo, only to fall along with the rest of the Seducers when Order cut off the flow of the Wellspring of the Mazken. The Hero managed to defeat Order's forces and free the Wellspring, reviving the Dark Seducers. Dylora thanked the Hero, and rewarded the them with the armor of the Mazken and the ability to summon Dark Seducers before his departure back to Sheogorath. Dialogue ;The Helpless Army "You must set me free! The barrier can't be broken by you. It's too tough... use the chime! Ring the chime, and that may shatter it!" After freeing Dylora: "You have my thanks for freeing me, but... Just who are you?" :I am the of Mania. "Your Grace! I am sorry, I did not realize... Where is Syl? Have you seen her? That traitorous coward!" ::What happened here? "Syl... the snake. She showed up, asked for a contingent of guards. Said there was trouble at the palace, and that we were needed. We were so focused on organizing quickly that by the time we realized she'd let Order in herself, it was too late. We were split up and picked off. But it doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters now is the Wellspring. We must reach it at once!" :::What Wellspring? What do you mean? "The Wellspring of the Mazken. It's what links us to this Realm, where we return to the world from the Waters of Oblivion. If Syl helps Order sever that link... my kind will be annihilated. The realm will be lost to us. We must get to the Wellspring and stop them! I will follow your lead. The Wellspring is at the heart of Pinnacle Rock; follow the waters to reach it. I am yours to command, Your Grace." ::::Pinnacle Rock "What would you have me tell you about it?" :::::Tell me more about Pinnacle Rock. "Pinnacle Rock was given to us by our Lord Sheogorath as a sanctuary and place of restoration. It is our home. It is where our numbers are strengthened, and where we return to the realm from the Waters of Oblivion. What else would you ask of me?" :::::Tell me about these Chimes. "They are a key part of the ceremony for restoring fallen comrades. The ringing of the chimes is said to help call the souls back to Pinnacle Rock, guiding them to us, so they may return to our Lord's service. What else would you ask of me?" :::::Tell me about the Wellspring. "The Wellspring is a cynosure, a place where the Animus of lost Mazken can return to this realm from the Waters of Oblivion. The Darkness is a frightening place, even to us, and so our Lord has given us this beacon, a light to guide us back to Him. What else would you ask of me?" :::::Never mind. "As you wish, your Grace." ::::Syl "What reason could she have to turn on Lord Sheogorath Himself? She must know that He will find and punish her. We will catch her, and will turn her over ourselves. Her treachery cannot be allowed to stand." ::::Wellspring of the Mazken "The Waters of Oblivion lead us to the Wellspring, where Lord Sheogorath has given us a place to return to His service." "We shall not fail you." If approached again: "Forgive me, but now is not a time for talk. We must reach the Wellspring with all possible haste. If it is damaged, we are lost." When the Wellspring is blocked: "No! The Wellspring!... They've stopped it up. You... you must make it to the Wellspring, and let the waters flow..." After clearing the Wellspring: "The Wellspring is restored! You have saved us. We are forever grateful, your Grace. Please, allow me to teach you this spell, so that you may summon our kind to you in times of need. Also accept this gift of armor. It is the least I can do to show thanks for your help." :What about Syl? "No sign of her yet. We'll do our best to track her down, and deliver her to Lord Sheogorath for a fitting punishment. The traitor must be brought to justice!" :What happens now? "Our warriors will scour the halls of Pinnacle Rock, removing any last elements of opposition. Then, we will immediately return to our duties." ::Then I shall take my leave. "Indeed. Lord Sheogorath will be anxious to hear of your victory, I am sure." :::Wellspring of the Mazken "Your Grace has restored the Wellspring, and saved us. For this, we thank you." If approached again: "Your work is done here, Your Grace. I'm sure Sheogorath will want news of your success." Appearances * * de:Dylora fr:Dylora (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra